


Dumbasses In Jersey

by pastelgothclaudia



Series: Sunny Jersey 'verse [2]
Category: Bandom, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothclaudia/pseuds/pastelgothclaudia
Summary: Here's a collection of one shots by the lovelyaskthejerseygangon tumblr!





	1. "Gerard Gets Pretentious"

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't write these!!! [askthejerseygang](https://askthejerseygang.tumblr.com/) did and y'all should go pat him on the back all i did was capitalize lol

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“Je t’aime.”

“Fuck off with that french bullshit. Can’t understand you.”

Gee snickered at that. he covered his imp-like smile with the back of his hand, eyes squinting. Frank merely returned that smile with a grin, all teeth visible.

This was their dynamic. spitting insults at one another. but it was all in good fun, just like friends. Each comeback came from a place of adoration. They delivered each one with goofy smiles and snorts of laughter.

They were tangled together in bed like a pair of shitty headphones, intertwining and unable to separate. The snow outside gee’s window fell oh so softly, each flake performing a little dance— just like his heart whenever Frank kept looking at for him too long. Just like now.

“What’re you staring at, creep?” Gee raised a brow, the smile returning to his pale lips.

“You,” Frank mumbled under his breath, no sign of amusement hidden in his expression. It made Gee’s smile falter. “And how i wanna be with you for as long as possible. Even if you don’t want me anymore, i’ll still want you.”

Those words Frank spoke were too gentle; too soft. It reminded Gee of the snowflakes outside. Only Gee got to see these glimpses of Frank, where he would pour his heart out and tell Gee what he truly thought. No one else would hear— it was them alone in their quiet sanctuary, and Ray was asleep in his room down the hall. Only their voices and laughter echoed in the apartment. For now, the place only belonged to them. it only belonged to their love, their intimacy, their togetherness.

He couldn’t help but smile back at Frank in response. Slowly, he lowered his head and laid it on his chest, burying his face in the fabric of his shirt. he smelled of cigarette smoke and laundry detergent, along with his own brand of scent. Everyone had a scent, Gee thought. their own individual smell that was unique. Frank’s was always so soothing, but yet with a bit of edge.

Frank lifted a hand and pushed back the greasy strands of Gee’s hair, clearing his eyesight. His green eyes blinked and focused on the window, watching the snowfall once again.

His heart danced, just like those little snowflakes.


	2. "Pete And Mikey Try To Fuck In A Closet”

“Fuck- Jesus, Pete,” Mikey mumbled under his breath, clammy hands running hungrily through Pete’s hair. “a-ah.”

Pete sucked hard onto Mikey’s lower lip, pulling away with a filthy pop. he immediately dove back in, smashing their lips together once more. His rough hands kept a hard grip on Mikey’s hips, thumbs digging into the bone and tugging him closer every few minutes. Pete couldn’t fucking help himself. he had his boyfriend pinned up in a closet, making him whine and speak his name like a pleading prayer. It was like a wet dream come true.

Mikey gave out a choked gasp as soon as Pete traveled down, his wet lips pressing against the warmth of his neck. He placed sloppy kisses all down the side, followed by the scraping of his teeth. Mikey’s mouth fell open, eyelashes fluttering.

“Christ, don’t stop.” he croaked, making Pete even more riled up. he bit down onto his skin, rolling it between his teeth and sucking as hard as he could— he was determined to leave a nasty mark, just to show all his friends how he belonged to him. Mikey was his. Only he could get him this way, pinned up in a small space and making him whimper like a slut. But the longer he kept trying to mark up his neck, the more he missed his lips. So he pecked the last hickey he left and went back up, pulling him into another fierce kiss.

His sly hands were already unzipping his jeans and slipping into mikey’s boxers before he could register the sound of a click. The door swung open, exposing the two in the midst of their obscene make-out.

“Jesus— Mikey, ew! holy shit!” screeched Gerard, his face holding a look of complete horror and disgust. Behind him was a startled Ray, along with a cackling Frank.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck-“ Pete muttered as he slipped his hand out of his boxers, while Mikey looked down to his feet, his face beet red and full of utter embarrassment.

“Fuck outta here, guys! This is the fucking place we work at!” Gee shouted, followed by him gagging. He stormed away, leaving Frank and Ray to register the scene. Frank was still cackling like a little demon, obviously amused by this incident. Meanwhile Ray, just seemed… sick looking. as if he saw someone run over an animal. He eventually just shook his head and walked off in the same direction as Gee did.

Mikey and Pete still stood there in the closet, now watching Frank with matching scowls.

“Can you, like, go be a little shit somewhere else?” Mikey asked, finally seeming able to step out of the closet. His face was still a deep shade of red. Pete followed suit.

“God, you scarred Gerard for life, I’m guessing. Can you imagine walking in on your brother and the annoying coffee dude going at it?” Frank snickered, wiping at his eyes.

Pete and Mikey’s scowls deepened. What a dick, Mikey thought. He grabbed for Pete’s hand and forcefully pulled him towards the entrance of the bar, desperate to escape the embarrassment and finish their business elsewhere.

They passed by bob working behind the bar, wiping at a glass while shaking his head. “Y’all nasty. do you know how many dicks Frank and Gee have sucked in there?”

That just made them both hurry out faster. They stormed out of the bar, leaving Gee gagging in a corner, Frank recovering from his laughing fit, Ray still looking sick, and Bob whistling a tune that sounded similar to the Ramones.


End file.
